Problem With Waking Up
by hitagashi
Summary: For doubleaf on deviantART. Desmond wakes up from an Animus session with Shaun sitting right between his legs. Shaun like always is calm about it. Crude Shaun humor, Oneshot, M/M, Anal, HJ, Yaoi, PWP


**Problem With Waking Up**

**an Assassin's Creed fan fiction**

_**by hitagashi (for doubleleaf)**_

_**Summary: Desmond wakes up from an Animus session with Shaun sitting right between his legs. Shaun (like always) is calm about it.**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed and make no money off of these writings. Honestly, do you __**see**__ Shaun and Desmond having sex like wild rabbits? No? That's what I thought._

This is the brain child of **doubleleaf** and I talking for a few hours straight on MSN for no reason at all. This is _somewhat_ related to her series of pictures on y!Gallery (I say that even though there's only two) because she drew her take on it while I write mine. What's more is she said she'll draw a scene from it for me. This gave me a lot of incentive to write it. Unfortunately I haven't written anything decent in about six or seven months and so I had to figure out how to start it. Mind you, I do have most of it figured out but my problem was the first sentence. I kept trying to pull it out of nowhere and it didn't want to show. What do I do? I listen to Vocaloid endlessly for about five hours straight three days in a row. And suddenly, "Aha! I've got it!" The song that inspired me was _Poetaster and Singing Dolls _and as I adore that song it made me think of what to draw. I sat here for a second and then I had my moment and here I sit, eating cake and typing away like a lunatic. By the way, the cake is chocolate and is, in no way, a helpful addition to my pounding headache and hyperactivity.

There are mentions of Altair/Malik and Ezio/Leonardo.

So, with these final words of wisdom I depart and leave you to read this thing that does not truly exist.

**Words of wisdom:**

_The cake is a __**lie**__._

-Half-Life

~~*~~

Lashes fluttering slightly as he woke, Desmond sat up and swore he heard a groan from his bones. Sitting immobile for hours had caused him to feel like his joints were close to failing him, another session depicting Altair fighting to keep Malik safe. Why did it have to cause him grief? Why him of all people? As he fully came to, noting his surroundings, he sat up with a jolt only to realize Shaun was sitting in his chair with him.

"Uuuu... !!!!!!!!!!" His immediate reaction should have been a demand, a curse or even a glare but instead he screamed like a scared little girl. Shaun still had a serious face, the look making Desmond's reaction seem extreme.

"Good morning." Desmond's legs rose up slightly as Shaun slid forward to get more comfortable and an uncomfortable blush rose onto his face.

"H-hey, can you move?" Shaun quirked an eyebrow and moved forward again, pressing closely to Desmond, allowing his breath to ghost over the scarred lips. His beard lightly scratched at Desmond's chin, making his heart lurch somewhat. "I meant away, move **away**." Shaun seemed to not hear him because his hands slowly traced the contours of his thighs, fingers pressing into the fabric of his pants to _feel _the muscle underneath. Shaun's face seemed so serious that Desmond wasn't entirely sure if he was just messing with his head or not. In an attempt to get way from the man, he sat up farther, sliding up the chair of the Animus so that he stood shakily on his legs. Shaun's hands immediately followed, pushing up Desmond's sweater, revealing smooth skin. Fingers played over the muscle, tracing the contours and the differences in the skin tone caused by shadows. The man studied it, seemingly unaware of the acute discomfort the younger was feeling as he calloused palms traveled over the slightly tanned skin. His lips pressed to the slightly twitching muscles of the youth's stomach, beard tickling his bellybutton as feather-light kisses crossed his abdomen. Desmond blushed wildly, unsure of how to take this uncalled for affection.

"Your skin is soft." The simple statement made him look down at Shaun, the way the man was looking up at him, the positioning of his surprisingly gentle hands, the small tint of pink touching the tips of his ears and the slightly askew state of his glasses. His breath nearly stopped, his fingers toying with the fabric of Shaun's shirt gently before closing his eyes and breathing deep and then looking back down at Shaun as he let it out. He saw the small twitch Shaun's mouth made as he tried not to smile and slowly slid back down the Animus chair. The dark room made it harder to see things and yet Shaun had no problem immediately finding his back pockets and pulling him into his lap.

"...." Desmond kept silent and merely parted his lips somewhat as he leaned in and kissed Shaun, fingers slipping to grasp tightly on the older's sleeves. His eyes closed partially, determined to keep his eyes on Shaun's even as Shaun's tongue passed his lips and entered his mouth to trace the contours of his mouth, coaxing Desmond to do the same, sliding his tongue against the youth's carefully, fingers pressing into Desmond's butt cheeks as he kneaded and caressed them with gentle movements. His fingers tightened on Shaun's shirt as he leaned forward, pulling his mouth away slowly and panting softly. Shaun still maintained that impassive face, that aggravating... oh, there it was, a soft smile and light blush at the edge of his ears. His hips pressed forward, tilting his head back as Shaun's lips pressed softly to his throat right below his jaw, teeth catching skin there before traveling down with his tongue trailing a wet line down the smooth skin. A blush adorned Desmond's face as a moan sounded out of his throat. Shaun pulled back slowly, nipping along Desmond's jaw before raising an eyebrow and smirking at him.

"You want more?" Desmond gulped, noting the predatory gleam in his eyes with slight trepidation before nodding somewhat, pressing his hips down, gasping slightly at the answering press. The fingers in his back pockets squeezed harder, pressing him more forcefully into Shaun and causing him to throw his head back in a wordless cry. Fingers worked quickly at his pants, he was unsure of whose, only that soon, Shaun's fingers were languidly stroking him into hardness. Those calloused, beautiful fingers were sending spiking sensations up and down his entire body, his torso pressing against Shaun's and wanting closer. The older of the two chuckled softly and continued stroking, lazily moving his free hand up Desmond's body, inching the sweater he wore up until he coaxed Desmond to bite down on it. His mouth immediately started brushing lightly against tanned skin, tongue lapping at the flesh gently every so often as Shaun committed the body to memory. As Desmond's hips unconsciously moved faster in his hand, he started pulling away, earning a small whimper from the Miles boy.

Shaun pulled away and removed his hand, licking his fingers of the large amount of precum and then pulling Desmond closer. He pushed the sweater over Desmond's head once he stopped biting on it and the slid it off of his arms. Desmond's arms immediately fell and he grasped the sleeves of the shirt again, waiting to be told what was happening next. He knew from all the encounters between Altair and Malik or Ezio and Leonardo the things that would happen in the end but he was still inexperienced. He didn't know what to do. Neither Altair nor Ezio had been on the receiving end of things and he only knew what Malik and Leonardo's reactions told him. He jolted suddenly, disrupted by his thoughts, by a cool finger rubbing against his hole. He realized that his pants were around his knees, removed from their previous position by Shaun as he was thinking. The finger slid in, gently and slowly, but at such an angle that it caused him to shift uncomfortably. His fingers tightened their hold as he gasped, back bending to get closer, to _feel_ the taught muscles of Shaun's chest. His finger inside crooked slightly, allowing him to easily slide in another before nipping gently at Desmond's shoulder. The two digits spread slowly, creating a soft burn. Suddenly, they began pumping in and out of him, somehow _missing_ his prostate. The tight passage gripped and squeezed Shaun's fingers and another joined, pressing up, up, up inside him, pressing in so that his knuckles pressed against the ring of muscle. Desmond's thighs were twitching, muscles contracting as he tried to hold back his noises, the startled moans and whimpers he had been making slowly being cut off.

The fingers spread wider, twisting and pressing, the small squelching noises making Desmond much more red. The final finger pressed inside, tearing a small gasp of pain from Desmond as he tried to curl away from the sensation, the absolute _burning_ made tears prick at the corner of his eyes and then suddenly his hips snapped up, a small whimper coming from him as those calloused fingers stroked over his prostate with amazing precision. He felt his cock harden once more, stinging slightly at the powerful arousal. Shaun's spare hand forced the pants to move passed his knees, sliding them down his calves and pushing them completely off. He worked shakily at the buttons on Shaun's shirt, finally sliding it off of his shoulders and to his elbows, the fabric pooling around the British man's waist. Shaun quirked an eyebrow and stopped moving his fingers as Desmond unbuttoned his pants, pushing them down as much as possible. Shaun's fingers began to move again the moment the Miles boy touched his member. His fingers pressed into the heat faster, stroking over that overly sensitive nub inside with the tips of his fingernails. Desmond's legs spread wider, accommodating the width of Shaun waist as he pushed close, rubbing their erect flesh together as he ground his hips down onto the fingers. Too quickly, they were pulled out, leaving him feeling empty as he whimpered and leaned forward. Shaun's clean hand grabbed Desmond's jaw as he crushed their lips together, thumb pulling softly at the full lips and causing the scar that adorned his face to tingle gently. The computer geek's tongue pressed forward, tasting, feeling , _knowing_ the deepest parts of Desmond's mouth. The broke apart slowly, Shaun's teeth clamping down gently on Desmond's bottom lip in an attempt to stay connected.

With a small groan, Shaun twisted them, leaning back against the Animus chair as Desmond straddled him tightly. The naked thighs were spread apart in a luscious manner, the muscles clenching somewhat when he spread them further. Desmond blushed brighter as Shaun pressed his member against the cleft of his ass, the feeling of the throbbing organ making him whimper softly in want. With a firm tug of the sharp hips, Shaun pressed his cock inside of Desmond, sheathing himself fully and reveling in the sharp cry he heard. Desmond arched against him, fingers pressing hard into Shaun's collar bone. He panted softly and grit his teeth before lifting himself and then sliding back down, seating himself fully and moaning at the contact. The feeling of Shaun's fingers stroking him again made him gasp and bend forward, breathing harshly against his neck.

"Do I have to do all the damn work?" With a small grunt, he leaned forward and pressed Desmond onto his back, slowly moving in and out of him in measured thrusts. Desmond's nails dug into his back, legs clamped around Shaun's lower back. His body flexed as tremors of pleasure wracked his body, the movement of Shaun's member inside him making the Miles youth whine and gasp into Shaun's neck. The fierce pumping of a large hand over his erection made him dizzy and he couldn't help but find his release, biting down on Shaun's collar bone to silence the fact that, in his ecstasy, he had called the other man's name. Shaun's glasses slid to the tip of his nose as he slowly rid out his own orgasm. When he finally finished, Desmond gasped softly as the man's essence flowed into him. He blinked a few times and Shaun supported himself on his elbows, unwilling to pull out but being nice enough to allow Desmond air. The younger of the two breathed softly before looking up at Shaun, his fingers absently tracing the scratches he had made. He didn't look at his elder, unable to do so due to his embarrassment. Shaun frowned and forced Desmond to turn his face before pressing a hard kiss to his lips. Desmond stared, bewildered at the sudden action.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up. We don't want people getting angry at us for soiling the Animus." Desmond blushed again and shifted slightly, wincing as Shaun pulled out. He fixed his glasses and shirt, buttoning it up and closing his pants. He gathered Desmond's clothes off the floor and arm of the Animus, yanking him in different directions as he dressed Desmond as well. "Stupid lazy wanker." Desmond snickered and stood shakily, watching as Shaun pulled out a kerchief, wiping off the fluids on the chair before turning and throwing it in the waste bin. "Come on, you're still too dirty."

~~*~~

**THE END**

God I spent hours on this. -upset- And there were so many spelling errors in it I wanted to bleach my eyes. I love this though. I like the detail I put into my _fucking ten sentence long paragraphs that should have been cut off sooner_ I mean sex scene... both.

I'll post a chapter having to do with the mentions I made up there all tied together and crap. It'll be tied in with this.


End file.
